inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
Gadget in Winterland
"Winter Olympics", also known as "Gadget in Winterland", is the pilot episode of Inspector Gadget. Synopsis At the opening episode, an announcer describes, "Winterland: A beautiful mountain resort where the world's athletes are gathered for the opening of the Olympic games." Dr. Claw adds from his lair, "...And a perfect opportunity to show the world the supremacy of M.A.D.!". Out on the slopes, Inspector Gadget (with a mustache) and his dog Brain careen out of control on skis towards a crowd. They somehow avoid catastrophe, but not before Gadget is recognized. He shushes Brain and pleads that he's off-duty. Back at their chalet, Gadget, his niece Penny, and Brain relax until Gadget's boss Chief Quimby alerts him that Dr. Claw is in the area. Sure enough, the iron-gloved villain has sent the M.A.D. Yodeler, a maniacal little man with an avalanche-causing singing voice, to do Gadget in. The detective inadvertently thwarts the little Swiss man's efforts and he sends him running for cover. Next, as an anxious crowd awaits the traditional lighting of the Olympic fire, the inspector has to prevent a M.A.D. agent (who is carrying a torch of dynamite) from sabotaging the opening ceremonies. Claw continues his efforts to get rid of Gadget (as well as Penny and Brain) with a booby-trapped cable car gondola, an out-of-control towline, and an icy waterfall. After these attempts fail, Claw sets loose his Abominable Snowbot, a huge mechanical monster programmed to destroy the Olympic village. Gadget tries to arrest the mechanical beast, but he thrashes him like a rag doll and drags him back to Claw's castle. Just before the Snowbot is about to crush Gadget like a bug, Penny uses her computer book to short-circuit the monster's controls, so he self-destructs while an angry Claw escapes. Voices *Mona Marshall - Penny *Frank Welker - Brain, Dr. Claw, M.A.D. Cat, M.A.D. Yodeler *Jesse White - Inspector Gadget Uncredited *Greg Duffell - MAD Torch Carrier, MAD Agent #2 *Dan Hennessey - Announcer *Hadley Kay - Interviewer, Policeman *John Stephenson - Chief Quimby, Policeman, Announcer #2 Trivia * There are 2 versions of the pilot episode: One is the original with Gary Owens as the voice of Gadget, and can only be found on the Magna Pacific DVD release in Australia. The other is the re-dubbed version, with Don Adams voicing Gadget, along with several extra sound effects added. This version is the one heard on reruns and used on American DVD releases. * The Abominable Snowbot shows up again in Last Case, suggesting he was rebuilt between the events of this episode and the movie. * This is the only episode to feature Gadget with a mustache, as DiC received a letter from Metro Goldwyn Mayer threatening to sue them because Gadget looked a little too close to Inspector Closeau from the Pink Panther franchise. To avoid the lawsuit, Gadget's mustache was removed, starting with the next episode. ** However, the rest of the series was FAR different from the pilot other than the slight mustache removal; Inspector Gadget wasn't...as useful as he was in the pilot, and is more accident prone, and Penny was now the real hero instead of an equal... though it would be assumed that Gadget, Penny and Brain were on vacation; but their vacation was interrupted by Dr. Claw's villianous schemes. Why Gadget was made useless is unknown. Sufficed to say, this pilot might somehow become the basis for the 2015 reboot. ** This episode also features a completely different opening sequence. * Prior to being re-worked a bit for the official series, the Pilot first aired as a special on December 4, 1982 on all five Field Communications stations: WFLD-TV Chicago, KBHK-TV San Francisco, WKBD-TV Detroit, WLVI-TV Boston, and WKBS-TV Philadelphia, as well as non-Field owned Independents across the country. Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Times Where Gadget is Competent